


Seven

by Arwen_Evenstar



Series: The paths we choose [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Battle, F/M, Jealousy, Politics, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Evenstar/pseuds/Arwen_Evenstar
Summary: So, this is part seven of the story that emerged from the drabbles posted weekly at Reylo Fic Recs facebook page. Seven does not follow any prompt, you can consider it a link going into part eight which resumes its connection to the drabbles.Thank you for following this story, as always comments are more than welcomed





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part seven of the story that emerged from the drabbles posted weekly at Reylo Fic Recs facebook page. Seven does not follow any prompt, you can consider it a link going into part eight which resumes its connection to the drabbles.
> 
> Thank you for following this story, as always comments are more than welcomed

“Ah, General Hux, I am sorry for being late. The Finals are always a very exciting time for my crew, you know?”

Armitage looked at the fowl figure in front of him. Krin was one of Sarco’s captains. It was impressive to think that such a man - a thing? - could be so wealthy. He was wearing his pirate outfit, which meant lots of leather, lots of trophies hanging over his chest and, off course, a pair of muddy boots - completely inappropriate for the place. But he could do what he wanted: credits were the one true equalizer, that could make filth from desert planets drink among politicians and royalty.

Hux made no move to shake the man’s hand. Instead he just looked at the dirty, extended palm and then looked at Krins’ face, making the pirate frown.

“Polite as always, hei Hux? But you do like the paying don’t you? Even if they come from filthy pirates like myself?”

“And you and your employer like the orders that I place you, do you not?”

Hux stepped closer. “And I am sure that you also collect your 10% ahead of Sarco?” He smiled in response to the pirate’s sneer. He knew how these deals went down. No doubt Krin was also finding ways to make his own stash.

“So, on to business then. Have you acquired the parts that I need?”

“Yes, we did. But some parts needed fixin’. It will cost you extra.”

Krin placed his hands on his hips, and Hux noticed him playing with the hilt of his blaster. He looked at the stormtroopers that were standing by the door and motioned them to leave.

Hux laughed. “Don’t play with me Krin. Do you honestly think you can swindle the First Order?”

“Well, perhaps your Supreme Leader can fully appreciate our efforts in retrieving these components. I understand that he has come with? My, my, Hux...don’t tell me that he’s after you.”

Hux turned to the table bar and poured himself a drink, adjusting his collar. Krin relished at this display, for it seemed that he had struck a chord. He continued jabbing at Hux’s weak point.

“Sometimes I wonder about all those generals your Supreme Leader choked to death. I remember Mitaka well, made a lot of money with him. I understand his son serves in the Finalizer?”

Hux drank in a single gulp, looking straight at Krin.

“Yeah, maybe I will talk to the Ren instead. After all, what will become of the First Order without dreadnoughts and star destroyers to drive us all into submission?”

Maybe it was the drink, but Hux just started laughing. At first he tried to suppress it, but it just became a full, blown-out laughter. Krin thought that he was going insane and was suddenly afraid. He knew of the fanaticism, about the Acolytes and the Knights of Ren...their leader now heading the First Order. Krin looked at the door, expecting Ren to come in at any minute.

“After me? After...me? Oh Krin...if only you knew.” Hux turned to the bar and poured two glasses, holding one to the pirate. Krin looked at the glass and took it, smelling it. Hux noticed the small shake of the hand, how he was waiting for him to drink it first.

“Do not worry about the Supreme Leader.” Krin was startled for a moment - was Hux reading his mind? Hux took a sip. “Not when I am about to propose you something that will be incredibly beneficial to both of us.”

This got Krin intrigued. He frowned quizzically and took a gulp. It wasn’t that strong of a drink.

“What do you mean?”

“I understand that you delve into personal security? High level? I know that many of these merchants dread to be swindled by any half witted Force user that can persuade them to give over their wealth.”

“Yes. I only work with the best Teras Kasi trainers. We get the men early, in the mines. Bodies prepared from young age...it takes some time to have a proper batch, but demand is high so I have plenty available. What were you thinking?”

Hux smiled and finished his drink.

“I was thinking that it's time that I have my own Praetorian Guard.”  
________

Time went by, as quick as the storms in the desert. Poe had been successful in his intent: the Rebellion had been able to rebuild part of its contacts and, with it, some of its outposts in the Outer Rim. They had also been able to snuff out some of Hux’s spies, trying to infiltrate the Rebel bases among the volunteers coming in from friendly systems. And with the information, they were able to keep one step ahead of Hux’s probes.

But Poe knew that it was only a matter of time: time for the First Order to rebuild their fleet to its full strength and advance on the remnants of the New Republic, whose tattered senate had relocated temporarily to Chandrila. All systems were on alert, and Canto Bights’ traders were cashing in on the hysterics. It would be hard to get backup. The Resistance was not yet able to withstand a full on attack.

“I am sorry General Dameron. I salute your Resistance and commitment to safeguard the Republic. But as I see it, after Starkiller, its every system for itself.”

The holo vibrating in front of Poe, showing the face of an hesitant Senator Ohm. The Aldraig System was one of the several Core systems that had a turbulent relation with occupants over the years. Still, Poe was hoping to appeal for their resistance base which had allowed its people to endure, even under the Empire’s boot and First Order claw.

“Senator, we were able to successfully destroy Starkiller Base. It will be ages until the First Order is able to construct such a weapon. We are arming, but we need time and we need allies. We need to stand together, destroy the Order’s high command. Only then will we have peace.”

Ohm looked at Poe and he could see the glint in his eye, event through the holo. He was an old man now, a shadow of what he had been, and he carried the weight of knowledge and weariness.

“Peace? Peace is just an intermission before the next Sith, the next Darth, the next Ren that comes along, helmed by Darkness and with the Force to command. No General, I have to stand by my people. The best action is to secure our defences, and keep to ourselves.”

Poe slammed his hand on the table, causing the holo to vibrate.

“When the time comes, the First Order will not care for your neutrality Senator. They will not stop until we are all but drones in a hive, obedient to one master.”

Ohm straightened, and clasped his hands to his back. “To be wiped out of existence is an even more terrible fate, General.”

And just like that, the Senator ended the connection. Poe took a few breaths, reaching for the sides of the table. If he could, he would have thrown the whole holoboard to the wall. Instead he just shook and cursed. Loud.

“General!” Commander D’Acy started, with the objective of securing Poe’s respect among the members of the Command. Finn and Rey shared an ominous look. It was the third rejection of the day of a Core System.

“Today was a bad day my friends. What is the count on volunteers?”

“Currently positioned at our base we have 134 operators, 37 of each with class-A pilot capabilities. After General Leia’s initial efforts…” Connix voice broke a little bit, but she was able to remain composure and continued “...we were able to secure a good influx from the initial contacts, but...recently the numbers have dropped considerably.”

“Well, after this holocall I can guess why…”

Connix stepped forward and pressed some buttons on the holopad. A map of the core systems was visible, each painted with different colors. “The latest intel we’ve received indicates that most of the systems are still declaring themselves neutral, but are also rejecting the call from Chandrila to bring forth a new representative to the Senate.”

Poe shook his head and was about to swear again but he noticed Rey, staring. He just blew out an exasperated breath.

Connix continued. “There is a steady growth in arms trade, funneling into system’s defences. They are actively recruiting. Terraformers are entering new planets in the Outer Rim, bringing workers and transformation stations for assembly on site to respond to orders.”

Finn looked at Rose and understanding came to him. Not workers. Slaves. Poe looked at them and the same thought passed through his mind. He suddenly felt very conscious of himself, knowing that they too were contributing to the escalation in arms dealing and the conditions being enforced on planets in the nether regions. He swallowed and lowered his eyes.

“Do we have the report on Klay?” he said, in a low voice.

“Yes General. The first batch of fighters and ammunition is ready for delivery. They are awaiting instructions to initiate transfer.”

“Well, some good news at least.”

Finn snorted. Poe avoided his glare. “Anything else, lieutenant?”

“We had information of First Order fleet stationing near Coruscant, but its not certain that Kylo Ren is present. The remaining assault vehicles are still in unknown whereabouts, presumably still under repair.”

“I very much doubt it.” Finn’s remark made everyone look at him. “Why do you think this sudden rush for weapons across the systems? Something is under wraps, something big. We just don’t know it yet.”

Poe shook his head, in agreement.

“Also...the functioning senate voted last night.” Connix remarked.

“Let me guess: no deal.”

Connix lowered her eyes. The only way that they could persuade the Core and Mid rim systems to unite their fleets was to requisite them, and that meant altering the Galactic Concord. But fear was now the ruler, an sympathizers to the former Empire would be first in line to defend the very thing they despised so many years ago. How ironic.

“We will keep trying knocking on doors. Some have agreed to support us, through concealed channels. We have to keep trying. Dismissed.”

While Command departed from the holodeck, Poe remained, snorting and mumbling to himself “Damn cowards...warmongering...they said...alarmist woman...they said” he shook his head. Rey approached him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

“Maybe a holocall from me might persuade them to help?” she said.

Poe smiled at her. How much she had changed since Crait. She almost seemed taller, in some weird way. Bolder, confident. She even discarded the cream and brown rags for more fitted, body-hugging grey clothes. Poe couldn’t help gazing at her, from time to time, observing her movements, how the curves of her body became more pronounced, how that moved with his desire. Yes, he was attracted to her - as most men on the base.

But she was a jedi. That made her powerfull and was enough to keep most advances at a distance. But he was a friend, her commander. There was no safe distance to be had.

“No, I don’t think so Rey. They are afraid and fear is the stronger advisor here.”

Rey redrew her hand and Poe felt sad for it. He wanted more contact. He turned to her, knowing fully well that his presence influenced her. She squared her shoulders and faced him.

“I can’t forget how beautiful you looked in Canto Bight. I want to have a cause to celebrate.” Poe felt a heat rushing to his cheeks and fought to control it. “Is that weird to say? That I want a win so I can see you smiling like that again?”

Rey blinked. She wasn’t expecting such an open confession coming out from the “so popular with the ladies Poe Dameron”, especially after such a tense call. His body was radiating heat and that scent...she felt something coiling inside her. Darkness stirred in its corner and reared its head, sensing an opportunity to entice and control.

“It was just a dress.” She felt embarrassed, but couldn’t deny that she liked the attention. For so long she had to hide her femininity because she took it as a weakness. Not anymore. She felt stronger, giving in to Light and Dark, using them, absorbing them, learning to control them. However, when it came to matters of lust, she knew that Dark had the upper hand - she remembered the sleepless nights, feeling Kylo’s restlessness, and how she wished that she could have him again, in the flesh, as she slipped a finger into her most intimate self.

Darkness purred inside her chest, remembering those moments. Poe reached, albeit hesitantly, for her arms, wanting her closer.

It hit her like a tonne of bricks, the pain. It rammed into her chest, making her gasp. She couldn’t breathe. “Are you alright? What is happening?” Poe catched her as she lost her balance. She rested her hand on her knees “It...its nothing, I..”. The next blow made her fall on all fours, with an agonizing pain on her nose - she cried and spat blood. She touched her nose, feeling the red liquid on her fingers.

“I am going to call the medic” Poe disappeared through the door, barking orders as a bridge assistant came in to help her. Too late, another blow to the stomach - she dropped to the floor altogether, convulsing.

_Ben!_

She screamed through the Force, the bond completely open. People were moving around her, Finn was there, and then everything fell silent and in slow motion. The only thing she saw before losing consciousness was a figure laid on the floor, dressed in black, beaten, hair plastered to a face painted red with blood. There was so much of it, that it was pooling on the floor Ben stretched his hand to her. She did the same, but couldn’t reach.

_Rey!_

And then the world went dark.  
_________

Kylo enjoyed these quiet hours, when he would stare at the stars like he had done a million times in his childhood. The latest report on reconstruction had come this morning: the components had finally arrived and the cruisers would be set to go in the following week. All of the Order’s armada had been repaired and recovered, to Hux’s delight.

Hux had been particularly demurred in the last months. Focusing on the reconstruction, preparing the troops. At high level meetings he had praised for the focus of the Supreme Leader in securing the full recovery of its army as a demonstration of power for all sectors to see. Most systems were recognizing the inoperability and weakness of the New Republic politics. The hour had come to move on the Senate and finally end the corruption and bickering that led to nowhere but chaos throughout the Galaxy.

At last, he would accomplish what Leia could not: end the corruption, stomp it with a boot if necessary. The corruption that took his mother away from him for so long, ending that pitiful Senate that had spurred her when knowing of her lineage - her, the woman that brought an Empire to its knees. The loath he felt feeding his Darkness, making it a vehicle for Snoke to emerge...even that he blamed on the Republic.

Maybe when it was done, he could start rebuilding trust with the people. He would bring justice and order. Protection. And maybe then she would come to him, free willing, and finally take his hand. It would take some time, surely, but he knew how to be patient if necessary. He would…

The sound of a door opening broke his concentration and he turned, hands clasped behind his back. Hux emerged from the corridor and Kylo frowned, obviously annoyed with the interruption.

“Ah, Supreme Leader, I have news. The assembly is complete. The station at Coruscant has been able to successfully prevent further additions to the Senate. Most systems are remaining in their place, waiting for the transition. Now is the time to...excise the Order’s enemies”

That last sentence was mentioned with a little too much emphasis, Kylo thought. “That is good news General. Make sure the operation is efficient. I don’t want unnecessary bloodshed or any further losses to the fleet”. He pursed his lips and walked towards the throne, but before he reached it the door opened again and Kylo froze in place.

Five praetorians all clad in black and carrying melee weapons marched through the corridor and aligned behind Hux. He was smiling, openly showing his contempt as only he could. ”Do you like them? It's about time the Supreme Leader has a proper armed guard once more.” Kylo looked at the guards who made no move to assume the traditional position beside the throne. They kept surrounding Hux. “Off course, I requested some modifications. A homage to Lord Vader. I assumed you would like it”

Kylo’s heart began racing faster. He tried to control it, but it was obvious that something was wrong. Like clockwork, he hunched slightly, like he always did before a fight. Hux took a few steps towards him, chin up, defiant. His eyes were moist, flashing with an anger that he was fighting to contain behind a mask of composure.

“One needs to be prepared for when a scavenger enters the throne room”

He knows.

Kylo moved his hand up and choked Hux, who reached for his collar just as the praetorians armed themselves and moved towards Kylo. Having to focus on the incoming fight, his attention dropped from Hux, who coughed and gasped but was able to move out of the way, weezing out orders. “Take him!” he gestured.

The saber glowed red in Kylo’s hand, raised at the guards as they surrounded him. The black armour making more difficult to sense attacks - these were praetorians, trained and prepared to face Force users and lightsabers. And this time, he didn’t have help to divide them. His mind momentarily diverted to the bond, he barely sensed the first attack coming, and fend off the stroke of the sword from the guard on his left. The first provocation was the easy one, as Kylo swinged the saber over his head and stroke in a rotating motion over the three guards in front of him, planning to break away from the group so he could take them one at a time.

The strike bounced off the guards armour which turned red momentarily, reflecting the light of Kylo’s saber. Sensing his maneuver, they took two steps back, widening the circle, making sure he could not get out. Hux was laughing.

“How the mighty fall, hum Ren? Do you really think I would not know of your treason? To think that you gave all of this away for a pair of pretty eyes”

Something stirred inside of him, something feral and gutural. He held the hilt with both hands, hunched, panting like an animal. He tapped the force, feeling it race through his pores, as he lunged over the two guards in front of him, screaming. The saber took the full frontal force of the vibro voulges, crashing in a frenzy of electric lights. He swerved the blow and crunching down he quickly curved his hand inward and brought the saber to the guard’s legs, listening to blood being sprayed and smelling burned plastoid. The guard fell to his back, and Kylo rolled to the back, while the remaining guards closed the circle once more.

“ENOUGH” Hux voice echoed in the chamber.

A guard quickly launched his bilari whip to Kylo’s legs, who brought the saber crashing down, once, twice, trying to break it. Another guard, taking advantage on the distraction, moved forward and punched Kylo in the chest, making him fall. Another came forth and kicked his face, with a sickening crunching sound. Blood sprayed over the floor from Kylo’s mouth and nose. The saber was tossed to Hux’s feet, who took it, while the praetorians relentlessly punched and kicked the figure laying on the ground.

“Stop”. The guards fell back to their original positions, like droids completely in tune. The weapons were disengaged and there they remained. Unmovable. Hux walked slowly, approaching Kylo from behind, seeing a pool of blood forming in front of his body. He hadn’t felt this exhilarated since he took his father down, or when he ordered the destruction of the Hosnian system. He squatted and noticed Kylo reaching out with his hand. He smiled.

“I will make you pay, Ren. You and that whore of yours.” He hunched closer. “I will take her, use her and then I will kill her in front…” the sentence was caught midway, as he felt his windpipe constricted. He motioned to the closest guard who raised his staff and kicked Kylo in the head. Hux gasped and got up, adjusting his collar and coat.

He smoothed his hair, regaining his composure. He took a long look at Kylo.

“The Supreme Leader is dead. Long live to the Supreme Leader”.


End file.
